Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King
Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King is the seventh instalment in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. Return of The Dragon King was developed and published by Midway for the PlayStation 2 and Xbox in October 2004. A Nintendo GameCube version was published in January 2005. A PlayStation Portable Port was released in 2006 renamed Mortal Kombat: Deception which included new and old characters. Return of The Dragon King precedes and follows Deadly Alliance. Return of The Dragon King was released in two versions for the PlayStation 2 and Xbox, a regular version, and a 'Collector's Edition' which added a metal trading card and a bonus disc containing a history of our world, several video biographies of characters, and an 'arcade perfect' version of the original Mortal Kombat I. Story In the final events of Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Raiden's Earth warriors had failed to stop the Deadly Alliance. Kitana, Kung Lao, Jax, Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage were defeated during their battle against the Tarkatan warriors, Frost was consumed by her own freezing abilities and put into the tombs of the Cryomancers, and Sub-Zero was trapped in Outworld, trying to find a portal back to Earth. Ultimately, the Deadly Alliance itself (Shang Tsung and Quan Chi) had completed their plan. The Elder Gods had advised Raven not to interfere, but he defied their wishes; alone he challenged the alliance of Shang and Quan in Mortal Kombat. He had the upper-hand for most of the fight, besting Tsung and Chi, until Tsung absorbed a soul from the Soulnado and knocked him down with a fireball. From there, Quan Chi and Tsung combined their powers to defeat Raiden, with Quan Chi levitating the helpless Thunder God and Tsung using a fireball to strike Raiden down. With Raiden defeated, the Deadly Alliance turned on each other, with Tsung wanting Quan's amulet. The Deadly Alliance was no more and Shang found himself facing his one time partner Quan Chi. Despite Tsung's efforts, Quan proved to be too much for him. When Quan Chi stood alone, a hulking form entered the tomb, and the mummies of the Dragon King's Army kneel. In disbelief, Quan looked in shock and in great horror saw that Onaga, the Dragon King, had returned. Quan Chi knew that the Dragon King had come to claim his amulet. So Chi used his powers against Onaga, but he could not stop him. Even with Tsung, and then Raiden helping him, they could not stop Onaga. Raiden concentrated his godlike essence into a single blast, which destroyed the palace and everything within, but Onaga was unharmed, and finally possessed the amulet. Onaga now seeks to use six artefacts called Kamidogus to fuse the planets into One Being, resulting in the destruction of everything therein. Those fighters whom were not killed in the battle against the Deadly Alliance (Li Mei, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Kenshi and Bo' Rai Cho) must now stand against him and his supporters. These include the Tarkatan horde (led by Baraka) and their former allies, who were resurrected by Onaga and are under his control. Raiden became corrupted by his suicide by Onaga's magic and resurrected Liu Kang's body and sent it on a rampage. The spirit of Liu Kang joins Ermac who helps him save his friends. In the story explored in Konquest mode, a young man named Shujinko is deceived into spending his life collecting the Kamidogus for Onaga, who uses the guise of an emissary of the Elder Gods named Damashi. This is prior to Onaga's resurrection in the body of Reptile. Onaga only reveals his identity and intentions after Shujinko has gathered all the Kamidogus. Shujinko, led to believe he was working for the greater good, joins the others opposing Onaga. Characters New characters *Ashrah – A demon searching for redemption by killing other demons with a magic sword called the 'Kriss'; she seeks to destroy Ermac and Noob Sailbot in order to gain full purification. *Dairou – Hotaru's former subordinate, hired by Darrius to assassinate Seidan Guardsmen. *Darrius – Leader of Seidan Rebels in Seido, the Planet of Order. *Havik – A Grim of Chaos who saved Kabal from death; he wishes to consume Onaga's heart and revive Shao Kahn to ensure chaos reigns, instead of the forced order that would follow if Onaga fused the worlds into the One Being. *Hotaru – Warrior of Order, pledged to serve the Dragon King. *Kira – a cunning and brutal Black Dragon Clan recruit recently hired by Kabal. *Kobra – A brutal and bloodthirsty Black Dragon recruit. *Onaga – The Dragon King and former Emperor of Outworld, reincarnated by using Reptile as a vessel. *Shujinko – An old warrior who was deceived by Onaga when he was a young adolescent, who received the powers to mimic other fighting styles from Onaga. Returning Characters *Baraka – Leader of the Tarkatan hordes. *Bo' Rai Cho – The general of Edenia's army. *Ermac – A mysterious fighter made of several fused souls who assists Liu Kang in his mission. *Goro – The Shokan prince who appeared to be working with Shao Kahn. *Jade – A loyalist to Queen Sindel who agrees to help her save her daughter Kitana, and also seeks to see her sister, Tanya, dead. *Kabal – The leader of the new Black Dragon Clan. *Kenshi – The blind swordsman who was saved by Sub-Zero. *Li Mei – A young warrior saved from the Deadly Alliance by Bo' Rai Cho and helps him in Edenia to fight the Tarkatan hordes. *Liu Kang – Earth's protector, the undisputed Champion of Mortal Kombat, and reanimated zombie being controlled by some unknown force (Raiden). *Mileena – Kitana's evil clone who poses as her to disrupt Edenia's defences. *Nightwolf – A Native American warrior who acts as the "Sin Eater" of his tribe. *Noob-Smoke (the alliance of Noob Sailbot and Smoke) – The joint team in which Noob Sailbot looks to create an army of enenra-demons with Smoke as a template. *Raiden – The God of Thunder who is reborn from his death and has become enraged at how mortals have repeatedly endangered Earth. *Scorpion – The Champion of the Gods who has been sent to Outworld to destroy Onaga. *Shao Kahn - The Emperor of Outworld. Thought to have been killed by the Deadly Alliance, Shao and Goro try to stop Onaga. *Sindel – Queen of Edenia who looks to save Kitana. *Sub-Zero – The Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei Clan who looks for a portal back to Earth. *Tanya – The traitor of Edenia, sister of Jade, who now serves Shinnok and later Onaga. Cameo Nearly every fighter in the entire series makes a cameo in Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King.﻿ *Blaze *Cyrax *Drahmin *Frost *Fujin *Goro *Hsu Hao *Jarek *Jax *Johnny Cage *Kai *Kano *Kintaro *Kitana *Kung Lao *Navado *Meat *Mokap *Moloch *Motaro *Nitara *Quan Chi *Rain *Reiko *Reptile *Sereena *Sektor *Shang Tsung *Shao Kahn *Sheeva *Shinnok *Sonya Blade *Stryker Arenas *Beetle Land *Chamber of Artefacts *Courtyard *Dark Prison *Dead Pool *Dragon King's Temple *Lin Kuei Mountains *Falling Cliffs *Golden Desert *Hell's Factory *Kuatan Palace *Liu Kang's Tomb *Forest of Death *Lower Mines *Queen Anne's Revenge *Nexus *The Pit II *Outworld Portal *Quan Chi's Fortress *Sky Temple *Slaughterhouse *Yin Yang Island Trivia *Shao Kahn and Goro are playable characters in the GameCube and PlayStation Portable versions only. *Darrius, Kobra and Kira are just Jax, Kano and Johnny Cage ripoffs. *Kochal is mentioned in this game. *Citizens from the Never Never Land and Chaosworld are shown to talk backwards while interacting with Shujinko in Konquest Mode. When their dialogue is forwarded, they will say things such as: **''"I am talking backwards. Spooky, isn't it?"'' **''"Drink vodka, get plenty of energy, maybe. Listen to your friends, do your homework & study."'' **''"The one I love, I hate, but Azazel is great! The one I love, I hate, but the cash is great! The one I love, I hate! I could suffocate! THE ONE I LOVE, I HATE, BUT MY GURL IS GREAT!"'' **''"Paul Barrel is a genius."'' **''"General Reiko is not Shao Kahn's brother, though, sometimes he secretly wears the emperor's helmet."'' **''"It is a little known fact that Greedo wanted to assassinate Shao Kahn."'' Category:Games Category:Real Ideas Category:MK Category:!